Keeper of Light
by StarFictionWriter
Summary: The moon was not the first watcher of the Sol Galaxy. Usagi and friends must learn their history, and follow the legend if they hope to find the Keeper of Light and save the Galaxy from the Darkness.


First let me start off by thanking you for reading my story! Secondly, I would like to give credit to the original author of the anime, and manga series. All characters except for my two OCs, who shall not be named yet, belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I have exerpts from the manga in here to give my story a little volume and (to me) a little validity. Again, thank you! Please enjoy the story!

* * *

" Long ago, when the galaxy was newly born, a star shone brightly. Her light was so bright, it protected those who lived in it. She was proud of her light, and loved those in her charge. Many came to see her light, and some chose to live in it. They encircled the lone star, and protected her from those who sought to harm her. She loved them so much, that she gave some of her light to them. Nine stars, she created with her light. Nine that she gave the power to protect. They lived for some time, in peace and happy. Soon, something changed her. She fell in love with a man. They loved each other with such a passion that it gave more power to the light, and she shone brighter than ever. The light reached all corners of the universe, all who beheld the light watched in awe. Peace reigned in the galaxy, and those in the Sol system lived in happily for a time.

However, darkness is always attracted to the light. There are those corrupt who wish the light to be gone.

A great tragedy came to the galaxy. The man she so loved betrayed her. The evil that had come to him had seduced his mind, and corrupted his love for her. He tried to take her light for himself, and in her attempt to purge the darkness from him she killed him. She was greatly wounded herself from the battle with the darkness, and in her grief, the light began to fade. The galaxy began to die from the loss of the light. To save everything she loved, she gave up the light. She sealed herself, along with the darkness into the star. She chose to live in the darkness, and keep it sealed. She gave what was left of her light to the protector of Earth. Her sister, the moon, inherited the light, and continued the Keeper's duty as the galaxy's protector. The sun star continued to shine, even after her sacrifice. The planets Mercury and Venus were charged with the watch. They kept the last words of the Light Keeper to heart, and watched for the signs of the darkness's escape. Thus ended the Golden Millennium, and the beginning the era of the Moon, the Silver Millennium."

Luna looked up from the text she was reading, and found her most of listeners half asleep. Usagi, well, there was no hope for her. Raye and Makoto where dozing off, but still listening. Ami was her most avid listener, and Mina became more coherent upon hearing her mother planet mentioned.

" Does the text mention what the Keeper of the Light said?" Ami asked curiously.

" It does later on in one of the images, after naming those who were the protectors of the light." Luna turned the book around as Usagi woke herself up with a particularly loud snort.

Ami and Mina scooted closer to view the text and with the old pictures. The picture showed a red-haired woman, holding a silver scepter, with a great light glowing around her, along with miniature light baubles encircled around her. The next page showed her encircled in darkness, and clutching a faceless figure. In the third she appeared to be holding the scepter high, and a silver haired woman in front of her held the bright light, and the colored lights encircled them both. In the final image the silver haired woman stood in what appeared to be space, next to the orange and light-blue lights, watching the sun. There was a text under this one, in an old language that they did not understand.

" Those lights, they're our planetary colors right? So the light she gave to our ancestors was the ability to change into our warrior forms?" Ami inquired.

"I believe so Ami. This text was from the old Moon's library. It's supposed to be the legend of the Sun Warrior. It's also known as the history of the galaxy and how all the sailor warriors in our galaxy came to be."

"But I thought all soldiers came from the galaxy cauldron Luna?" Makoto yawned.

"No, only the brightest stars come from the cauldron, Makoto." Luna stated, " It is their duty to create and protect the warriors of their galaxies. Then they, in turn, protect the Light that creates them from the Darkness that seeks to destroy them. If and when they die, the created lights are returned to the cauldron, and they are used to create new lights. So with each new light that Is created, they become stronger to fight the Dark. The warriors that are created however, do not die unless their star dies. They continue to pass on their light to the next generation of warriors."

Usagi silently stared at the image with the white-haired woman. She pondered about her heritage, about this Great Light. How was it connected to the Silver Crystal, and just how greatly weakened had it been? And just how stronger had she made it by sharing her love with Mamoru?

"Luna, you still haven't told us the text under the last picture." Raye murmured as Luna had started to close the old book.

"Oh!" Luna exclaimed, and quickly reopened the text to the page. The silver-haired woman seemed to be on guard, and looked serene as she looked on towards their sun.

"Watch the star, watch it well. When darkness shows, a great peril will descend. Gather the light, bring the Keeper of Light, to ward off the evil, and seal it away forever." Luna read aloud. She then closed the book. The group sat in silence. The impending peril seemed to weigh on them, and the meaning of the words did not pass by them at all. Usagi could not help but wonder, why did they need to gather the light when she held it herself?

Ami began questioning Luna. " What are the lights we are supposed to gather, if and when this does happen? What if this happened at the end of the Silver Millennium, remember the sun spots?"

"I'm not going to pretend I know everything about this legend, Ami-chan. I don't know if the sun-spots that appeared when we fought Beryl are connected to the story." Luna stated. " But, I do think that if the darkness sealed in the sun were ever to set loose, I think it would cause a terrible tragedy, even more so than Galaxia."

Usagi shuddered at the memories brought up by that name.

"Because..I BELIEVE!" Sailor Moon screamed at her foe. "I believe in the power of the crystals, and that we will live together again!"

"HAHAHAHA, YOU FOOL!" Galaxia yelled as the powers clashed together. Galaxia gained the upper hand and put Sailor Moon in a choke hold.

"I was born a nobody on a desperate planet. My coming was when I finally awoke as a Sailor Warrior, a Chosen One. I want to be the most powerful warrior there is, and in order to do that.." Galaxia put her mouth close to Sailor Moon's ear and placed her hand on her brooch."… I need the galaxy's most powerful crystal."

"NO!" Sailor Moon flung Galaxia back in a burst of holy energy. She stepped back and took a defensive position. Sailor Moon looked at Galaxia with discontent. " The Warriors, our powers, and our crystals are meant to protect! To Love! To deliver JUSTICE! WE PROTECT THOSE WE LOVE!"

"…Love? Friends? The only thing we can believe in is our own power. " Galaxia slung herself over the possessed Mamoru's form. Her fingers slowly traced his jaw. He looked at her with a blank look, and stepped down and kissed her boot. She laughed, and kicked him to floor. Sailor Moon screamed which caused Galaxia to look at her.

"To "hang out" and roam together is a sign of weakness. The origin of the Sailor Crystals is our only hope, with that hope, all can be revived!" She turned and swung her arms to the giant crystal over her. "Love, friends, the future, all a fool's peace!" She then turned slowly back to her. "How can you hold onto your dreams now? It's all an illusion!" She raised her hands to Sailor Moon." **GALACTICA BLAST!**"

She raised her scepter in defense. "How can you claim such things?!" After the blast of energy left her, she defiantly looked at Galaxia.

She yelled. " You can't truly understand…" Holy Light began to encircle her." …how strong our friends.." Galaxia took a step back in shock. "..and our lovers are! How their belief in me has made me strong! The reason I have made it this far and have stayed strong! The reason I continue to fight is to save those who have always been there for me! To save those who have always believe in me! THAT. Is what is means to be a WARRIOR!" As she screamed her final words, the light became too unbearable for Galaxia, and she ran away.

"What is it that you have? Why is you that possesses the most powerful crystal?!" Sailor Moon heard as she took off after her. " No matter what, I must have the crystal, I must defeat chaos and claim the title as Conqueror of the Galaxy!"

Sailor Moon continued to run until she came to the end of the hall. A bright light shone from the doorway, and she could make out Galaxia's figure standing in it. As she walked through the door, she saw an archway, which Galaxia stood under. Beyond her, was something she could not describe, other than a bright circle, that seemed to drop stars.

" This is it, Sailor Moon." Galaxia said as she turned to face her. " This place, is the holiest place in the Universe." Sailor Moon's eyes widened at the darkness that crept over Galaxia's face.

"The place where stars are born, and the place where they die. The place where everything is created. Welcome, Sailor Moon, to the Galaxy Cauldron."


End file.
